Bella and the new Professor
by LittlemissGeevious
Summary: The man who walks into the lecture hall is not who Bella expected to be her new professor. But she is not going to complain as she starts an exciting and interesting relationship with Professor Edward Cullen. Lemons come in later in the story! R
1. Professor Cullen

**AN. Hey everyone!! So I'm new to this whole fanfic thing but I hope you like it and if it's horrible it's because I was listening to the backstreet boys while typing!!! LOL I do not own twilight but I wouldn't mind owning Edward for a few days!! LOL enjoy!**

----

BPOV

I sat nervously in the big lecture hall, awaiting the new English professor. I was expecting some old guy with a bad cough and a weird sense of humour. But what walked through the old oak door totally took me off guard. He was gorgeous; beyond gorgeous—gorgeous was an understatement. Beautiful bronze hair caressed his perfectly shaped head and his striking emerald eyes made my heart want to sing. I kept staring at him as he walked across to his desk. As he leaned over to pick up his copy of Jane Eyre, I got an amazing view of his stunning ass. I felt a gasp come out of my mouth and fought to get oxygen. He was perfect and I was going to have him for two lectures a week.

How lucky was I?

He turned around and looked up at me, he smiled a cocky grin at me and I felt my heart turn to jelly. I realised then that he only looked a few years older than me. How did he get promoted to professor so early in his career? He must be very smart. I smiled; I liked smart and sexy guys.

And he was definitely sexy!

"My name is Professor Cullen and I will be taking your English class for the rest of this year." His voice was like velvet as I stared into his dazzling eyes. "Unfortunately, as most of you probably know, your old professor suffered a stroke and will be unable to take any lectures for the rest of this year."

Unfortunately—yeah, right, I thought as I stifled a giggle.

He then stared up at me a look of shock on his beautiful face.

"Excuse me, miss, but do you find this unfortunate happening of your old professor amusing?" he asked, bewildered.

"No, sorry, sir, it's just that I don't think it's unfortunate that we got you as a replacement!"

Wow. Where did that come from? I was definitely not the kind of person to openly express my thoughts or feelings to a stranger.

The class erupted into giggles and I was sure I saw a smirk come from the professor himself.

"Well—" He paused.

"Bella," I said

"Bell," he continued, "I am glad you feel that way, but I would like you to keep your thoughts to yourself in the future." His tone was professional, but I guessed that he was just putting it on.

EPOV

I heard a giggle and looked up into the face of an angle. She was beautiful, her long gorgeous brown hair curled down around her sweet face and she looked at me with stunning brown eyes that made me want to jump into their depths. I'm sure as I stared at her that I had a look of shock on my face, but I was sure that she would just take it as a result of what she had just laughed at.

"Excuse me miss, but do you find this unfortunate happening of your old professor amusing?" I asked, totally bemused.

"No, sorry, sir, it's just that I don't think it's unfortunate that we got you as a replacement." She had the most beautiful voice; it was soft and sweet. And by what she had just said, I got the feeling that she might just be as attracted to me as I was to her.

Stop it, I thought, I'm her professor.

The class started to giggle and I quickly swiped the smirk off my face that had begun to form. How was I going to teach this class with her as such a big distraction?

"Well—" I paused, waiting for her to tell me her name.

"Bella," she replied sweetly.

Bella what a beautiful name.

"Bella," I said, rolling the name off my tongue.

"I am glad that you feel that way, but I would like you to keep your thoughts to yourself in the future," I said, trying to pull off a professional tone, but I was having a hard time not saying it seductively so I could find a reason to kiss her stunning full lips. I then pulled my eyes away from her and started my lesson on Jane Eyre, being distracted every time I looked at her.

BPOV

I saw him look at his watch and sadly realised that the lecture was nearly over. I hadn't paid any attention to his lesson; I was being so distracted by his hair, eyes and lips, that I just wanted to run to and kiss with all the passion I had in me, but I knew better than to let my fantasies become reality. He looked up at me and I put on my sexy smile. I watched him take a quick intake of air and knew my smile had worked.

"Bella, could I please see you after class?" he asked in a tone that assured me that no was not the answer. I didn't want to say no, anyway. How could I let down an opportunity to talk to him in private?

"Of course, Professor," I replied innocently.

"Class is now dismissed," he said to the rest of the class.

I waited for the rest of the class to file out of the lecture hall before I walked over to his desk.

"Why did you want to see me professor?" I asked in my most sexy voice.

Well, I hoped it was sexy.

"Why I just wanted to know what you thought of my class Bella," he said in what I thought was a very sexy voice,

"Well it was very..." I paused; I didn't know what his class had been on, I hadn't been playing attention to what he was talking about only on what he was talking with.

"I see, Bella. You weren't paying attention in my class were you?" I didn't know where this was going but it seemed good.

"No, Professor, I wasn't. All I could concentrate on was the thought of kissing you."

What the hell? Where was shy Bella? I had just admitted to my professor that I wanted to kiss him. He could easily give me an F for his class.

He smiled.

"Well if you were concentrating on my lesson, Bella, then you would have realised that I kept getting distracted and it was all because of the thought of kissing your beautiful lips." I was stunned; he wanted to kiss me back.

I then did something that shy Bella would never dream of doing. I walked around his desk and sat on his lap, put my arms around his neck and started kissing him.

EPOV

I, also known as Edward the Shy, had just admitted to this beautiful girl that I wanted to kiss her after she had just shocked me by saying she wanted to kiss me, too. Then she did something I never saw coming. She walked very sexily around my desk and came and sat on my lap. She felt so warm against me and as she put her arms around my neck and lowered her mouth to mine. I knew I was in heaven. My lips quickly responded to hers and my heart started to beat rapidly. This was going to be a very difficult class to teach from now on.

BPOV

He started to lick my top lip as he put his strong muscled arms around my neck and his fingers started to play with my hair. I opened my mouth and moaned as our tongues collided and started a dance on their own before he started to explore my mouth. He moaned as I started to nibble his bottom lip and was just about to explore his mouth with my tongue when a loud knock interrupted our passionate kiss. I heard him curse under his breath as we disentangled ourselves from each other. I giggled.

"It's not funny, Bella," he said in a very professional voice. "I was having a lot of fun," he continued in a very sexy voice.

He lifted me off his lap and walked towards the door. I went and sat down in the front row of seats and waited for him to finish his conversation with the other professor I guessed was at the door. The look on his face as he closed the door and walked towards me did not give me the impression that we would continue what we started.

"Bella, babe," he said, and I loved the sound of him calling me 'babe', it was so damn sexy!

"Yes, Professor?" I said very innocently.

"Business has called me, unfortunately, but I was hoping we could continue this another time?" he said in a very sexy tone.

"Professor, how could I say no to such a sexy voice?" I answered playfully as I handed him a slip of paper with my number I had prepared earlier in class. I stood up and walked to the door, adding an extra sway to my hips. I looked back as I turned the doorknob.

"Call me, Professor," I said seductively.

"It's Edward, actually, and you better get that sexy ass out of here quickly or I might not get to the class I am supposed to take. That wouldn't be very good, would it?" he said in such a sexy, dirty voice that made me want to run back and kiss that gorgeous smirk off his face.

"No, Edward, that definitely wouldn't be very good," I answered as I walked out of the hall and closed the door behind me.

I smiled. English was definitely going to become more interesting from now on.

----

**Please Review!!**

**I will update asap but I would like some reviews first!!!**

**You know you love me XOxo GG**


	2. Matchmaker Alice

EPOV

"Class dismissed." I said to my last class of the day.

As they filed out I thought back to my morning class and the beautiful Bella and the amazing kiss. My mind started to wander with thoughts but I quickly stopped myself. No Edward this is wrong. She is my student and if we got caught she could get expelled and I would lose my job and I can't afford to do that. I decided then and there that I would ignore her. It would be hard but it was the right thing to do. I picked up my bags and left the lecture hall. I didn't want to hurt her but in the long run she would see that it was for the best. Wouldn't she?

BPOV

I sat on the bed in my small dorm room and stared at my cell phone that lay on the desk, waiting and wanting desperately for it to ring. I knew that a gentleman would wait at least three days but maybe Edward didn't care for rules? I hoped so cause this was driving me crazy. I continued staring and suddenly it started ringing. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I hurriedly picked it up and almost dropped it in my haste. I quickly gained control and put it to my ear.

"Hello" I said innocently.

"Hey Bella it's Alice." Alice? Why was she ringing me? A little disappointed.

"Hey Alice how's Dartmouth?

"It's great how's Yale?"

"You know, just the usual."

"Well that's what I was ringing about, me and Jasper thought we would come up for the weekend and make college life a little more interesting." I groaned, I didn't want interesting, especially not from Alice and her boyfriend.

"Cool." I lied "So when will you guys get here, so I can have everything set up?"

" We get here Friday night about nine? Hope that doesn't affect any Friday night plans you have?"

"Alice you know very well that I don't have any Friday night plans!" I wished I did but if Edward didn't call soon I wouldn't.

"Great! So we will see you on Friday at about nine? Can't wait, aww I miss you best friend!"

"I miss you too Alice." It was the truth I did miss my best friend from high school, school life just wasn't the same without her. I put down the phone and sighed. What brought on this trip from my energetic friend? Was it planned or had she been thinking it up for awhile? I just knew it wouldn't end well!

EPOV

I walked into the lecture hall four days later and looked up into the beautiful eyes of Bella, she didn't look sad or hurt, she just had a look of disappointment on her face and I knew it was because of the call she had awaited all week and never got. I had wanted to call, the small piece of paper had haunted me every day but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't be the reason for her not getting her English degree. I looked away not even a smile grazed my face and walked to my desk.

"Good morning class, we will continue our lesson on Jane Eyre from Monday. Please open your books to page 84."

BPOV

He walked through the door and looked up at me. I wanted to smile but I thought if he saw the disappointment on my face it would make him regret what he had done. He walked straight to the front of he hall and started his lesson, no smiles, no more looks for the rest of the lecture. I didn't pay attention to his lesson; I was to confused and hurt to listen properly. Professor Edward Cullen I thought, the name of a man who kisses and doesn't ring the girl. I laughed in my head; I had been so stupid to share my feelings with someone I didn't even know. It wouldn't happen again but first I would give him a piece of my mind. Cullen, I thought, hey that's Alice's last name, why hadn't I registered that earlier, maybe they are distant cousins or something? I know why I didn't notice that, I was to busy telling him I wanted to kiss him. That's why! Finally he looked down at his watch and I knew he would dismiss us in a minute. I couldn't wait to give him a piece of my mind.

"Class dismissed." He said in that I-want-you-to-think-I'm-a-professor voice. He couldn't fool me. Not anymore. I waited for the class to file out once again. I started to walk to his desk, my eyes downcast. I looked up, expecting to see his face, but instead I saw an empty chair. The nerve of that man. He was ignoring me because he knew very well that I had wanted to talk to him about not calling!

EPOV

As soon as I said class dismissed I looked up too see her eyes looking down to the floor, obviously waiting to speak to me. I knew I couldn't talk to her or I would just kiss her again. I quickly gathered my books and bags and walked out the door with the mass of students coming out of the classroom, of which I was sure she wasn't one. I walked quickly to my office and sank down into my comfortable office chair and put my head in my hands. I felt horrible and I knew I had hurt her. Would she ever forgive me? I hoped so. I took my hands off my head and looked up and starred at the picture on my back wall. It was of the English countryside with a little stone cottage in the background. The English countryside was the place where so many poets and classic writers had got their inspiration. I wanted to go there one day and see if it would give me any of its passion and knowledge of literature. I stared at it for a while until my cell phone vibrating interrupted me. I picked it up and put it to my ear.

"Hello" I said unenthusiastically.

"Hey big brother, it's your favorite sister in the whole entire world, it's Alice!" I laughed; she would know how to make me cheer up.

" Alice you're my only sister, but definitely my favorite!" She giggled.

"So I was ringing to ask how your classes are going?"

"Great they are going great." Except one I thought.

"Met any hot professors yet?" She asked cheekily. No I thought, but I did meet a hot student. I decided not to share that with Alice or I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"No not really, they are all old guys practically."

"Oh that's a shame, I thought you might have a better chance of getting laid there then you did working at that horrible bookshop."

"Alice!" I said horrified " I'm just waiting for the right girl to come along.

" That's what you say every time but lets face it your nearly 25 and you have never slept with a girl?"

"Alice, you haven't either." I laughed, that was a good one.

"You sick child, I have a boyfriend who I have slept with and I am three years younger than you"

"Thanks for sharing those details Alice, that really made my day."

"So the real reason I was calling was to tell you that Jasper and I are coming up tonight and staying with a friend, and we have set up a date for you with her." I groaned great, my sister was playing matchmaker.

"Alice, I don't want you to set up dates for me, I am perfectly capable of doing it my self."

"Obviously your not or you would have a girlfriend by now."

"Alice" I groaned again, but then decided I would have to give in or she would keep trying. "Ok, who is it?"

"It's a secret you will find out on Saturday night."

"Alice I love you but your secrecy and energy annoys me sometimes."

"I know but that's why you love me." She laughed before ending the call. This was going to be a very long weekend. I wondered who the girl was; maybe she would help me take my mind off Bella.

BPOV

I pulled out the sofa bed for Alice and Jasper. And started putting on the bed clean sheets and a warm comforter. When I sat back and admired my bed making skills I smiled, it would be great to see my best friend again, It had been over a year since I had seen her bubbly face. Just as I got lost in my thoughts, my phone buzzed bringing me back into reality. I walked over to my desk and saw a txt from none other than Alice.

" Hey sexy, got u a date 4 saturdae nite!! Knw u luv me XOxo "

How nice of dear Alice, NOT! I didn't want a date. I had just been thrown aside by my professor, I didn't want another guy do the same to me. So I quickly txted back:

" Hae! I DO NOT WANT A DATE!!! CANCEL PLEASE!! :("

An immediate reply came from my evil friend.

"Pretty please do this 4 me, I promise u, u will love him! "

I knew then that I couldn't say no. Damn Alice!

"whateva u say al, I beta like him or your dead!!"

I sent the txt then lay down on my bed and I felt a tear run down my cheek, why did I care so much that he rejected me, it's not like it was anything more than a kiss. I fell asleep then as another tear ran down my already wet cheek.


	3. Bella's Dinner shock

AN:

Hey again!!! Just reminding you that I do not own any of the characters they are all Stephanie Meyers genius. But I wouldn't mind being Bella for a day!!! Hope you enjoy!!

BPOV

It was 8:30 when I woke up from my restful slumber. My cheeks were dry now but I could tell that my eyes were looking a bit swollen. I sat up and looked around my dorm. Everything was in order and now I just had to wait for Alice and Jasper to arrive. I put on some jeans and blue blouse that brought out the paleness off my skin nicely. I washed my face and dabbed at my eyes to try and hide the redness. I put on some foundation and mascara then decided to go down and wait for them in the foyer of my dorm. I sat on a rather uncomfortable wooden bench and bent my head back to rest on the wall, I was still a tad tired from all the extra homework, lectures and worrying that had occurred that week. I had started to daydream about Edwards's beautiful emerald eyes when a screaming Alice interrupted me.

"Bella!" She yelled as she ran through the door towards me and grabbed me into a great Alice hug.

"Alice!" I said slightly out of breath.

"Aww I'm so glad to see you, I have missed you so much!" She said as she took her arms from around my chest and let me breathe.

"I missed you so much too Alz" I smiled and took her hand and squeezed it.

"Bels this is Jasper, my boyfriend." She stood back and let me take a look at the boy who had obviously captured my Best friends heart. He was quite attractive I realised, as I looked him up and down, he had nice blond tussled hair and beautiful blue eyes that seemed to show a secret past. I smiled he was perfect for energetic Alice; he seemed to be the type of guy to keep her down to earth. I walked forward and he put down his bags and shook my outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Bella, Alice hasn't stopped telling me stories of what you two got up to in high school, quite the little prankster weren't we?" He had a nice voice, deep but also a bit high in places. I laughed.

"Nice to meet you to, although it was Alice who was the prankster I was just pulled in to her little jokes."

He laughed and I knew we would become quick friends.

"I could definitely believe that of my Alice." He smiled a big smile and picked up his bags as Alice picked hers up and followed me up to my dorm.

EPOV

I sat in the local coffee shop on Saturday morning drinking a chocolate caramel mochiano. I sighed as the sweet warm liquid ran down my dry throat. I put the travel cup down on the coffee table and started to look over my lesson notes for Monday's class. The class seemed to be taking well to Charlotte Bronte's Jane Eyre. The last two lessons had resulted in good discussions on the way they treated orphans in those days and comparing how women were treated back then and how they are treated in the society we live in today. I had wanted to ask Bella's opinion on both things but I knew I would just embarrass her because I didn't think she was paying any attention. I couldn't blame her; if she had done to me what I did to her I don't think I would have been able to concentrate on a lesson either. Maybe on Monday things would change and she would want to be part of our discussions. I sighed again; her opinion would probably be that men didn't treat women much differently in those days as they do now. She was probably right in some ways. I looked up at the clock that already read 11:30 and realised I better get home and finish marking the essays that one of my classes wanted back by Monday. Then I would get ready for my secret date.

BPOV

Alice ran into the room at about 4:30 that afternoon her arms full with possible 'Date' outfits that she had kept in her car.

"Alice" I groaned. "I do have my own clothes."

"Bella your clothes aren't date clothes, they are clothes that you could go hiking in or catch a pig with." She stated to my utter shock.

"Alice they are not that bad!" I replied angrily

"Bella relax, I was just kidding and it's just that to be fair, I have nicer clothes than you do."

" I know you do but they aren't really my style."

"Turn around." She stated as she plonked me down on a seat in front of my mirror and pulled my hair out of its ponytail.

"Oww" I cried as she forcefully pulled a brush through my unruly hair.

After she had brushed my hair for so long that I was sure it had all fallen out.

"You had a shower this afternoon didn't you?" She asked sceptically.

"Yes Alice, when we got home from lunch, I had one."

" Oh yes I remember now, that's good it means I can spend more time on your make-up then."

I groaned again, I hated having too much make-up on, it made me feel dirty. Unfortunately I knew that Alice would end up having her way so I decided not to argue. After she had spent forever straightening my hair she went over to her bag and pulled out all her make-up. The torture would begin now! I looked in the mirror two hours later and what stared me in the face was not the Bella I knew. This was a girl I didn't know, she was pretty and she had a glow I hadn't seen in a while. Alice had done my eyes with a Smokey blue and grey and my lips were a dark red. I had a little foundation on and she had put a little blush on my cheeks, heaven knows I didn't need it. I looked down at the strapless dress I was in, it was a pretty bright blue that went to just above my knees showing a little bit of my long legs and shaped my hips nicely. It suited me but I still felt a little bit self-conscious in it. I put on my favourite necklace, it was from my father as a graduation gift and it was made from white gold and had 5 different sized diamonds dangling down from it.

I stood up and twirled, feeling every bit a princess. I stopped spinning and turned towards the door when I heard a faint knock.

"Come in" Jasper opened the door and stopped as he saw me. He smiled

"You look beautiful Bella," I smiled

"Thankyou Jasper, Alice has done a pretty good job with me I must say."

"The outfit is only as beautiful as the one who wears it"

I blushed feeling my cheeks get redder and redder. Jasper laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed by the truth Bella" I blushed even redder at that before being saved by Alice who came through the door with the highest most beautiful high heels I had ever seen.

"Alice I can't wear those, they're way to high, I will just trip." I told her but obviously it went to deaf ears as she pushed me down onto my bed and stated putting them on my feet. They were silver with silver studs all around the strap and making two circles into the centre of the shoe where my toes were supposed to fit. I sighed and let her squeeze my foot in.

"Perfect!" She stated and stood up to examine her work.

" Bella you look beautiful, I have done well." She chuckled and grabbed a red flowing dress from her suitcase and went into the bathroom. She came out ten minutes later looking stunning lf course and we walked out the door and towards Alice's Yellow Porsche.

EPOV

" Good evening sir, what name is your reservation under?" The Host asked as I walked into the busy Italian restaurant at exactly 8:00.

"Cullen" I said quickly. He scanned the names on his list and he looked up at me with a look of uncertainty.

"Sorry sir but there is no Cullen on my list." I was a little bit shocked; Alice never forgot to make reservations.

"I'm sure there has been a mistake, my sister always makes reservations for us."

" I'm sorry sir but there is no Cullen here, Are you sure it isn't under another name?" Then it dawned on me that her boyfriend might have made the reservations.

"Is there a Hale there?" I asked hopefully.

The man looked down at his list and I felt a big sense of relief when he looked up and smiled.

"Yes sir there is, right this way." He walked me towards a small booth in the back of the restaurant it was very private and if I knew the person I was seeing tonight I would have said it was quite romantic. I smiled Alice had taught her boyfriend well. I sat down in the empty booth and wondered why they were late. Alice was usually a very on time person.

BPOV

Jasper walked ahead of us into the restaurant to find out which table was ours. The host took us to the back restaurant to a tiny quite romantic booth. I saw a man sitting in the booth, but it was to dark to tell what he looked like. We walked up to the booth and thanked the host as he walked away. The man stood up as he heard us approach and as his face hit the candlelight I saw none other than Professor Cullen. I wanted to faint and curse at the same time, he looked so gorgeous in a white button down shirt and tight dark blue jeans. My heart stopped for a second and I let out a gasp, which he obviously heard as he turned to look at me and the shock on my face was soon mirrored on his own.

EPOV

I heard a tiny gasp as I stood up and I turned and looked into the face of Bella. She looked stunning in a beautiful blue strapless dress that hugged her curves and showed off her amazing long legs. Her face was full off shock and I'm sure my face showed the same expression. Alice came over and hugged me then.

"Edward I would like you to meet my best friend Bella." She went and stood beside Bella.

"Bella," she continued. "I would like you to meet my big brother Edward. If Bella's face didn't already show shock it was now showing that she was horrified.

"Your brother?" She stuttered.

I watched as Alice looked at Bella and I saw something register on Alice's face.

"You two know each other?"

"Alice, I'm Bella's English professor." I said it calmly but inside I was screaming at myself: Why did I hurt her? I want to be more than just her English professor.

"Oh." Alice said. "Well this is awkward, but since we are all here lets have dinner anyway." Awkward didn't even give the situation justice.

BPOV

After we had ordered our mains I excused myself to go to the restroom. Alice followed me into the restroom and we went to the far side of the room and stood next to the last sink.

"Alice you never told me you had an older brother!" I said accusingly.

"Yes I told you I had two but you only got to meet one of them."

"What the hell Alice? My own professor!"

"How was I supposed to know that, and why are you so against him? He's only your professor!"

"I kissed him," I accidentally blurted out.

"What? Come on explain."

"Well he's taking the place of our old professor and on his first day he walked into our class and my heart started to beat faster, he is just so gorgeous." I went over the whole first day scenario and by the end Alice's jaw was so low I thought it would drop off.

"So what happened next?" She insisted

"Well he didn't call so I was a little hurt but I thought there would be a good explanation so I went to class yesterday hoping he would explain but he looked up at me and I didn't want to know he had hurt me so I put on a look of disappointment but he didn't even seem to care, he just went and started our class. When class had finished I waited so I could talk to him but when I got to desk he was gone. He left on purpose even though he knew I probably wanted to talk to him. Why did he do that Alice?

I looked at Alice and saw the anger in her eyes.

"I can't believe he did that to you, we are going to make him pay."

"How?" Alice smiled

"I want you to act as sexy as you can tonight, make him wish he had never decided to ignore you. Then when he wants you back tease him and make him think you want him too then ignore him and don't give in until he begs for forgiveness." I smiled. I liked Alice's thinking. We walked out of the restroom and quickly towards our table. This was going to be fun!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thankyou to the people who did, I loved reading your praise and feedback!!

Keep it comin!!

You know you love me XOxo GG


	4. Edward's getting horny!

**AN: Hey everyone!! Thanks to my faithful reviewers I loved hearing your opinions. If you were wondering the dresses and accessories from the date are on my profile if you would like to view them. LOL this has been my favourite chapter to write so far I just love making Edward squirm. And on that note, I unfortunately do not own twilight but I wouldn't mind making Edward squirm for a day. So enough rambling from me! ENJOY!!!!**

BPOV

Edward and Jasper stood up as we got to the table and as I slid down next to him I made sure that my hip grinded slowly against his. I heard his breath catch as he sat down next to me. As we ate our mains I could see out of the corner of my eye him watching me intently. I smiled and put a piece of pasta in my mouth slurping it in slowly, hoping that it looked a little bit sexy. It must have because he moved around obviously uncomfortable. As Alice started talking to Edward about his classes I put my hand on his thigh and stated rubbing. He moaned as my hand went higher up his thigh and I saw Alice smile.

"What was that Edward?" Alice asked cheekily. He blushed a dark red.

"Um" He stuttered." I was just thinking how yummy this steak is." He continued. Covering it up pretty well even though we knew he was lying.

"So Edward." I said in a husky voice. "What do you want for dessert?" Edward caught the double meaning and he started to breathe heavily. I smirked he was just too easy!!

"Chocolate" he blurted out. "Chocolate on what?" I asked dirtily.

"You." He said accidentally. I laughed.

"I mean cake, yes cake." I giggled this was so much fun!

Alice and Jasper tried to cover up their giggles but I knew that they found the situation hilarious. We ordered our desserts and true to his word Edward ordered chocolate cake with chocolate syrup. I ordered ice cream with chocolate syrup and I had a good idea of what I was going to do with my ice cream. Our desserts arrived and I saw Edward quickly stuff his face with the chocolate cake. I had a big smile on my face for what I was about to do next. I picked up my spoon and put some ice cream and syrup on it then lifted it up to my mouth. It was luckily melting fast so I put it to my lips and it started to run down my chin. I giggled causing Edward to look at me; the look on his face was priceless.

"Oh no! My ice cream is a bit runny, look what I have done, Edward could you pretty please clean it up for me, but not with a napkin cause I am allergic to the paper they are made from." I put on a cute puppy pout and saw his eyes widen at what I had just asked of him.

"Bella, um, I, isn't that a bit inappropriate?"

EPOV

My eyes widened at what she had just asked me to do. Did she really want me to lick it off her? I would gladly oblige but not with Alice and Jasper watching. She had been teasing me all night and all I wanted to do was lick every bit of her gorgeous and intoxicating body. My arousal was getting the better of me and I knew if I did lick her I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Bella, um, I, isn't that a bit inappropriate?"

Of course it was, what was I thinking, we were in a public place, but as I watched the ice cream drop down her chin and down her beautiful neck, I didn't care what was appropriate or not. No it was wrong I wouldn't let her get to me. But she just looked so gorgeous tonight. Edward don't do it! I leaned towards her my mouth getting closer to her chin. I could see the teasing in her eyes and just as my lips were about to touch her chin I put my hand up and swiped the chocolate off her face. The shock in her eye was priceless! I sat back in the booth and saw her curse.

"There is still some on your neck Bella, do you want me to get that for you too?" I asked also adding some teasing in my voice."

" No I'm perfectly fine Edward" She answered obviously annoyed. I smiled I had got to her as well.

BPOV

He had used his hand. What the hell? I knew he would want to lick it off, but he had chickened out and had used his hand instead and turned the teasing on me. This was not over I would make him beg to take me back. He wouldn't know what hit him when I had finished. He had hurt me and I would hurt him back. I stood up then and walked off to the toilet to wash my horrible sticky face. I walked over to the sinks and a hand towel and wiped it down my chin and neck. My cheeks were still hot and a dark red from embarrassment. That would be the last time professor Edward Cullen would make a fool of me in front of my friends. I walked out of the restroom and out of the restaurant. The date was over, but my revenge was not even close to finishing. I would make him pay.

EPOV

We waited for a quarter of an hour before we realised that Bella had left. Walked out on me her 'Date'. I guess I had humiliated her pretty badly. I felt bad about it but technically she had bought it upon herself. Was she hurt so bad that she wanted to embarrass me in front of my own sister?

"Edward that was uncalled for!" Alice said interrupting my thoughts.

"Alice she asked for it, I wasn't going to lick her face in a public place."

"But you wanted to didn't you?" She had me on that one, was it that obvious.

"Yes!" I answered truthfully.

"Well fight for her, you know you hurt her and you have to make it up to her." She had a point but I still had the problem with her being a student.

"Alice she is my student."

"Edward you are only 3 years older than her and the only reason you got the job was because dad pulled some strings." I had to admit she had a point there but still.

"But what if I hurt her again?"

"You won't Edward, your not like that and because I won't let you." Good old Alice to make me feel threatened.

"Well how can I win her back? She probably hates my guts."

"You have to do something real nice to make her run back to you, it will be hard because she is going to make you beg for forgiveness but I have think I have a perfect idea to make her see that you know you made a mistake." Oh no! Alice and plans did not go well together.

BPOV

I was sitting on my bed reading pride and prejudice when Alice and Jasper came in. I was thinking how much the arrogant part of Darcy was so like Edward but unlike Elizabeth I wouldn't fall in love with the little part that wasn't arrogant. Like the part that seemed to be so passionate about literature and the part that kissed me with so much passion but with gentleness at the same time. No I wouldn't fall in love with that part.

"You left early." Alice accused.

"I had a headache." I lied and I could see that Alice didn't believe me.

"You could have told us you were leaving."

"And let Edward humiliate me again, I think not!"

" Bella did you really think he would lick it off?" She asked sceptically. Jasper laughed at that.

"I would have." He smirked as Alice hit him on the shoulder.

"It's not funny Jasper."

"I thought he might, it was just the after comment that got to me."

Alice bit her lip and waked into the bathroom, Jasper following soon after. I went back to reading and fell asleep with thoughts of revenge and wishing I could find a man like Mr Darcy. I highly doubted it.

EPOV

I sat back in my office chair on Sunday night having just finished pride and prejudice for at least the tenth time. I sighed; Bella probably thought I was just as arrogant as Mr Darcy is at the start of the book. But who knew maybe our story would end the same. I could see myself easily falling in love with Miss Isabella Swan! This plan had to work or I would always feel guilty about hurting her. It would go into action after class on Monday. I couldn't wait to show her how bad I felt about hurting her.

BPOV

I stared at myself in the mirror on Monday morning. The result pleased me to no end and I knew that Edward wouldn't be able to take his eyes off me. I grabbed my books, purse and laptop then headed out the door towards my first class that morning with professor Cullen. As I walked down the crowded hallways I got a few wolf whistles, which increased my confidence and made me sway my hips as I put on a big smile.

I walked into class and went and sat down in my usual seat in the second row. I could feel eyes boring into me as nearly every male student in my class stared at my barley-covered body. I should have felt self-conscious but instead I felt alive with the thought of seeing his shocked face as he saw me with the very short skirt showing basically all of my long legs and the low cut top that showed my full breasts and was a little bit short meaning some of my pale tummy was showing. I smiled and draped my right leg over my other leg causing the skirt to rise up even more, barely covering my womanhood. As he walked in and looked up at me the look was priceless.

EPOV

I walked into the noisy lecture hall and instantly my eyes wandered to the exact spot I knew Bella would be. But what caught my eye was not the Bella I knew. The Bella I saw had on the shortest skirt I had ever seen. It showed her gorgeous long legs and as my eyes wandered up her long legs my mouth opened and I let out a soft moan. She had one leg draped over the other so that skirt had ridden up even further making me see a little bit of her red thong which in turn made me harden. My eyes continued up her body and I saw that her black halter-top revelled her pale flat tummy and was so low cut that her nipples were nearly showing. I groaned and my erection became even more prominent. I hurriedly walked over to my desk and sat down my breathing coming out in short gasps. She was torturing me and she very well knew it. I started the lecture from the comfort of the desk but I was to distracted to really know what I was saying to the class. By the time I looked down at my watch signalling the end of class, my head was in a mess and all I wanted to do was go over to Bella and pull that stupid skirt off her. I knew I couldn't and I also knew that I had to put Alice's plan into action fast or Bella would continue to torture me causing me to keep getting distracted in class which would result in complaints from my students. I groaned as I dismissed the class. This girl would be the end of me.

BPOV

I walked down the steps of the lecture hall and walked over to Edwards' desk. His head was in his hands and he continued to groan. I knew my plan had worked but I felt a bit bad. His lecture had been horrible, all over the place and it was all because of me. I smiled; it was all because of me, shy, quiet Bella. That girl had disappeared the day Professor Cullen had come into my life what had replaced her was a confident and sexy woman. As I slid my hand across his desk he looked up a look of pain and confusion on his beautiful face. I cringed but continued my mission.

"Great lecture to day professor." I said in a husky voice. "Shame you were to distracted to make any sense, but I like a man who gets tongue tied because a girl wears a short skirt." I smiled and walked towards the door but not before seeing his eyes widen and follow me out the door. I smiled, he was just too easy.

**Hey again! Hoped you liked it.**

**Please review. I love to read them!!**

**I would like to have some ideas on what Edward should do to win Bella back; I have some ideas but would LOVE your opinion!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**You know you love me XOxo GG**


	5. Jasper goes undercover!

**Hey again!! I know you have all been waiting for his chapter and I can't wait for you to read it!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

EPOV

Alice had decided to stay for the rest of the week so she could see how our plan worked out. Which meant that Jasper could help me. Alice had told Bella she was going but instead she moved her and Jaspers stuff over to my apartment. She had promised to have everything set up for me by Friday so we could put our plan into action. I so hoped it worked. I couldn't take any more of her teasing.

I spent the whole week in anticipation for Friday and spent nearly every waking second either buying supplies or thinking over how everything would work. I had called my brother and asked him to come down on Thursday night so he could help Jasper with their part. Everything was going to plan. I had booked the gym for Friday morning and luckily it didn't need to be used until the afternoon for volleyball practice. Everything would be cleared by then. I was so nervous for Friday but I knew if everything went to plan then she would have no choice but to forgive me. Well I hoped she would.

BPOV

It was Friday and I was excited for class, I was going to make him squirm so badly, he would beg for me to take him back! I was sad that Alice had left on Monday but I had promised to ring her with all the details of how our plan had worked. I looked in the mirror once more before heading out the door. My outfit choose wasn't as extravagant as Monday but it still left little to the imagination. It was a short flowing black dress that showed a little bit of leg above my knee but was tight around my curves, showing absolutely everything and was low around my breasts which were not held down by a bra. I smiled as yet again I got a few wolf whistles. I walked through the door of my class and all eyes were on me as I sat down in my usual seat and draped one leg over the other. I wanted to laugh out loud; men had such little brains when it came to women.

EPOV

I walked into the lecture hall, a big smile on my face. Whatever Bella was wearing today would not dampen my mood. I looked up to where she always sat and was a little bit shocked that it wasn't as extravagant as Monday. Although it was definitely sexy!!! Her gorgeous long legs were showing again and her breasts were looking painfully tempting, I could tell she didn't have a bra on and that made me groan then smirk, boy did she know how to get to me. Today though I wouldn't let her distract me, she would be the one getting distracted. I smiled at her and walked towards my desk, today standing in front of it! I started my lesson on Jane Eyre and was sure that it made sense today.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it; he had looked at me for second, eyes roaming my body then smirked and walked away. Even I thought I looked a little bit sexy and he wasn't even a tad turned on. I listened to his lesson but was so annoyed that the only thing that I took in was that it made sense. Damn that man! About half way through the lecture something very unexpected happened. Two men dressed all in black with dark shades on and guns in their belt barged through the door. Edward stopped the lesson and looked over at the two men. One looked a little bit like Jasper but it was hard to tell with the shades and it couldn't be Jasper: a. Because he had left with Alice 4 days ago and b. Because he was a student not an FBI agent!!

"Excuse me but what is the problem here?" Edward asked interrupting my thoughts.

"We are here to arrest miss Isabella Swan." I gasped and every head in the room looked at me.

"On what charges."

"Sexual harassment with a professor and wearing inappropriate clothing in a classroom." Had Edward called the police about my innocent teasing? How could he do that?"

"We will have to ask you to come with us Miss Swan."

"What the heck? Do you have any evidence of my so called charges?" I couldn't believe this was happening. I was the one supposed to be doing the embarrassing not the other way around!

"We have video evidence, please come with us now!" The one that looked like Jasper said. I stood up and the other officer grabbed my arm and escorted me out of the room. As they pulled me down the empty hallway I heard Edward excuse himself from the class and wondered if he would follow us. The two offices continued to drag me and I started to get mad. "Let go of me, I wasn't part of any stupid sexual harassment."

"Our tapes show otherwise Miss Swan." The bigger not Jasper looking one said.

"The kiss was harmless and it wasn't like he said no to it."

"So you admit to it Miss Swan?"

"No I don't." Then I realised it was a prank as I was pulled into the gym and saw it covered with gorgeous red rose petals and a path of candles leading down to a single table. Soft music played in the background and I recognised it as Clair De Lune, Debussy my favourite! I heard myself gasp and the officers let me go. I walked down to the table and saw a single envelope on it. I picked it up nervously and slip it open with my fingernail. I pulled a piece of paper out and a tear ran down my cheek as I read the words. "I'm sorry Bella!" I sank to the floor tears streaming down my face. No one had ever done something so romantic for me. I heard soft footsteps come towards me but I didn't look up. I knew it was him but I didn't have the heart to tell him I was sorry.

"May I have this dance?" His soft angelic voice made me look up and through my tears I smiled and took his out stretched hand pulling me up so I was face to face with him. He was so beautiful and he wanted me. Why had I been so foolish? A chill ran down my back as he put his other hand around my waste. I nervously lifted my hand up to his shoulder and smiled as he relaxed against it. He started to dance and the pull of the music made me move with him. It was perfect, he was perfect. We danced slowly not saying anything, but saying everything at the same time. How we were sorry and how we knew that together was how we were supposed to be. I looked up at him with my tear stained cheeks as the song ended.

"Why did you do this Edward?" He smiled, a beautiful smile that lit up his whole face making me want to cry with happiness.

"Because I couldn't ignore you Bella, you made it to hard. I made a mistake and this is my way of saying I'm sorry." I felt another tear fall down my wet cheek and I pulled my hand away from his grasp and put it around his neck. He looked down at me and said the question I already had the answer to.

"Will you forgive me?" I smiled.

"I already have." He smiled the most heart warming smile and I knew that I had to do now what I had wanted to do from the very first I saw him. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him gently on his warm soft lips. It was gentle but yet it had so much force in it as well. It was the perfect kiss and I never wanted it to end. He deepened the kiss then and I shivered with pleasure as his hands moved lower down my back.

"Bella I don't want you wearing a skirt like that one you wore the other day again." I looked up at him confused; I thought he had liked it?

"Why? It's my body I am allowed to wear what I want!" I said angrily.

"Because Bella, I want to be the only guy to see that much of you exposed!" He smiled and I knew that he had indeed liked it but I still blushed at his words.

"Professor Cullen, from now on you will be the only guy who gets to see that much of me" I smiled at the thought and continued teasingly.

"And maybe more!" He blushed and bent down and kissed me again. It was the most passionate kiss I had ever had and I knew he was putting all he had into it. We continued to dance and with every movement he pulled me closer until my breasts were pushed tightly against his hard muscled chest. It felt like heaven and I never wanted to see it end. As the song ended we pulled apart sadly and he took my hand in his and brought it slowly to his lips.

"Ready to go, love?" I blushed but it felt right him calling me love. I think now I could even see myself falling in love with this man.

I nodded and we left the beautifully decorated hall. Huge smiles were on both of our beaming faces.

APOV

I was positively glowing as I watched my brother and best friend dance. I knew the fight was resolved and that one day I would see them falling in love. The first day I had met Bella I had gone straight home after school and rung Edward at his college. I had told him then and there that I had met the girl he was going to marry. I now was positive that I had always been right and now I just had to wait till he realised that she was the one I had meant. At the time he had thought it silly but soon he would know that I was serious. As they left the gym I whispered a silent prayer that soon they would realise what I had realised years ago. I came out of the shadows as they went out of view and started to clean up. Dancing as I swept and thinking of when to take Bella shopping to buy her something gorgeous for their first official date!! This was going to be so much fun!!

**Hope you loved it!!**

**Please review!!**

**i need reviews to keep me hyper enough to continue writing!!**

**You know you love me XOxo GG**


	6. Bella punches hard!

**Hey everyone!!**

**Hope you are having a great weekend!! So I just wanted to let you know that I do not own Twilight and I start school tomorrow for the first time this year so that means, not as many updates a week. Sorry about this but I will try my hardest to get as many a week as I can!! So enough from me!**

**ENJOY!!!**

BPOV

I felt giddy as I walked hand in hand with Edward out of the gym. I had never felt so happy and I was happy for some reason that Edward had ignored me, I liked taking it slow. Slow was good. I really wanted to get to know the guy behind the gorgeous face. He looked down at me and smiled his gorgeous crooked smile. I giggled and he stoped confused.

"What's funny?"

"I guess it's just I never thought that this could happen to me. I mean guys never look twice at me. I just like that you're different and you saw me differently."

He smiled.

"I look twice at you every-time I see you. You take my breathe away Bella." I wanted to cry, He was the most amazing guy I had ever met and he wanted me!" I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. But I thought I should refrain from doing that. It might scare him off!

"So how did you get Jasper to stay here to help in your little plan to get me back?"

He smiled.

"He and Alice decided to stay for the rest of the week and it worked didn't it?" I looked up at him shocked!

"But Alice left four days ago!" I said accusingly.

He laughed at the look on my face and I turned it into a scowl.

"She wanted to help me, but without you knowing so she moved their stuff to my apartment." My mouth turned from the scowl back into shock.

"So who was the other guy?"

"That was my older brother Emmet!"

Oh that was why he looked familiar, I had met him a year ago at Alice's parents Christmas party. Although I didn't recall Edward being there.

"Why weren't you at your parent's Christmas party last year?" I asked randomly." He chuckled

"Well aren't we full of questions today?" He laughed and I punched his left shoulder a little harder than I had meant to. He than did something totally unexpected he fell down to the floor holding the shoulder I punched and groaning in pain.

"Oh my god, Edward are you ok? I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"

He looked up at me with the most heart wrenching pain in his eyes.

"Get me to the hospital Bella!" he said, barley loud enough for me to hear and then he passed out. Oh no what had I done. I quickly grabbed his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialled 911. After one ring a lady operator picked up and asked, "Police, Ambulance or Fire?"

"Ambulance!" I hurriedly blurted out.

"What is the situation?" She asked calmly. How could she be calm at a time like this, I was freaking out!

"I accidentally punched my boyfriend" I liked the sound of that.

"On his left shoulder not that hard I thought but he fell to the ground and passed out!" I was in hysterics by this point.

"It's ok honey, where are you?"

"Just outside the big gym at Yale University."

"Ok, we will send someone out straight away. Just check on his breathing every so often and don't leave him."  
I shut his phone and started crying, why did I have to punch him.

After I checked his breathing, which was still normal I picked up his phone again and called Alice.

"Alice!" I yelled as soon as she said hello in an annoyingly happy voice.

"What? Don't yell! I'm right here!"

"I punched your brother and he fell down and passed out and I just called the ambulance and they are coming! What should I do?" I heard Alice gasp.

"Bella which shoulder did you punch?"

"The left one." She groaned, oh no what was bad about that.

"Alice why did you groan."

"Bella, Edward had a car accident a few years ago and badly severed his left shoulder, it healed nicely but is still very tender and the doctors said if it ever got hit badly then it could cause him massive pain and even make him go unconscious for days."

I groaned then, why did it have to be me? God I am such a dangerous person. Why couldn't I have punched his stomach? That is what normal people would do.

EPOV

I chuckled I loved the thought of her wanting to know all about me.

"Well aren't we full of questions today?" I laughed again and was just about to answer her question from out of nowhere I saw her knuckles coming towards my left shoulder. Oh no! This was not going to end well. As soon as her hand collided with my shoulder I felt the pain. Such severe pain that my knees started to buckle underneath me and as I clutched my shoulder I felt myself falling to the ground. I started to groan and heard Bella saying sorry. It wasn't her fault how was she supposed to know. The last thing I remember saying to Bella was:

"Get me to the hospital," before I passed out and I didn't feel the pain anymore.

I felt the pain in my arm and everything that had happened flooded back into my memory. I wearily opened my eyes and the sudden shock of light made me close my eyes again.

"Edward your awake! Oh Edward I'm so sorry, I didn't know!"

Her voice was like music to my ears. I lifted my right hand up and stroked her warm soft beautiful face.

"Mmm Bella, I'm fine it was an accident, you didn't know." I struggled to say.

I felt her relax into my hand and I sighed,

I opened my eyes again and waited for them to adjust to the brightness of the hospital room. I looked up into Bella's gorgeous brown eyes and smiled. I could see the guilt in her eyes and knew that she thought it was her fault. I wanted to reassure her again but my voice didn't seem to work anymore. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep. Bella in my restless dreams.

BPOV

I watched him fall back into a silent slumber. He was obviously restless and I hoped he wasn't in pain. I had been at the hospital for the last 2 days and had been so relieved when he had finally woken up. It was about 10am on Sunday and my body was tired. I hadn't been able to sleep properly since Friday because of worry that I would miss seeing him wake up. Now that I knew that he was awake and mostly fine, I hoped that I would have a restful sleep tonight. He stirred and I looked over to the hospital bed. He was so beautiful and I had caused him pain. He had assured me that I wasn't my fault cause I didn't know but I still felt guilty.

"Bella." He moaned and I quickly stood up and walked to his side.

"Edward?' He didn't open his eyes and his breathing was still the same. I smiled as I realised that he was dreaming about me. I wondered if it was a good dream or if he was remembering what had happened. I cringed,

I went back to the chairs provided and started to cry for the fiftieth time. It wasn't fair,

EPOV

I could hear her crying and I wanted to walk over and hug her and tell her I was fine but I knew that I didn't have enough strength in me to even lift my leg. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that I had caused her pain. My pain was nothing to the pain I had in my heart for hurting her once again. I coughed and heard her stand up and walk over to me. I felt her warm arms wrap around me and I knew I was in Heaven. She was the only person I wanted to be with at this moment. I painfully opened my eyes and smiled at her. I saw the tears running down her beautiful face and all I wanted to do was wipe them away.

"Edward, your awake!!" I heard Alice yell as she ran across the room towards my bed. Bella sadly lifter her arms off me and were replaced with Alice's cold ones. I sighed.

"Oh Edward we were so worried." We weren't sure when you would wake up. Bella hasn't left your bedside all weekend she was so worried. Although I told her it wasn't her fault, she didn't know!"

I smiled, she hadn't left my bedside, and I liked the thought of her always being there.

"Edward I'm so sorry, does it still hurt?" Her soft voice sounded full of pain and all I wanted to do was make her smile and make the pain go away.

"The pain has gone but I would like the pain somewhere else to go away. Kiss me Bella." I saw her Blush and then she lowered her head and brushed her lips across my cheek. The instant warmth made my body react and my heart started to beat a little faster.

"Wrong place Bella." I teased. She blushed an ever-brighter red and leaned down once again and placed her lips softly on my mouth. My lips quickly responded and my heart started to beat rapidly. My heart monitor started to beep loudly and Bella stood up the warmth of her soft luscious lips leaving my mouth. I could hear Alice giggling in the background and I laughed too as 2 nurses ran into my room.

"Mr Cullen, your awake." One of the nurses exclaimed happily, she was a young cute blonde but definitely not my type, I preferred brunettes!

I saw the other one, an older lady looking at my heart monitor.

"Mr Cullen we can't explain the sudden irregular beating of your heart. Do you have any idea of what it was, did you have a bad dream or something?" I laughed and Bella giggled.

"No I think it quickened because of the shock of being kissed by a beautiful brunette that might have done it!"

I watched as both nurses blushed."

"Well, it is good that you are finally awake, we will send up your doctor to check that everything is fine." Then they left quickly out of the door, nearly tripping over each-other.

"So Miss Swan. Where were we?" Bella Blushed again.

"Mr Cullen I think it wise that we don't give any more shock to the nurses today, it was a bit much for the!"  
I laughed and saw her face lighten up when she smiled. For the now the pain was gone and I was relieved about that. Maybe some things in life were fair. I had an amazing girl who was worried about me and could kiss like a goddess. Yes maybe some things in life were fair! With that I fell in to a now restful sleep with Bella once again in my dreams.

BPOV

"Everything is fine now, I think you can take him home, just make sure to not punch him again and make sure he doesn't do anything to physically exhausting for the rest of the week." I smiled and wheeled him out of the hospital. I was so relieved that everything was fine.

"Babe, could we stop at the coffee shop down the road, I need a good shot of caffeine in me, I feel exhausted!" My heart soared as he called me babe but I thought it was probably the morphine making his head go funny!

" Edward, I don't think that's wise after you have just had morphine put in you."

"I guess your right sweetie. Just get me home, I need my own bed!"

What was with the nicknames? I liked it though but I knew it was just the morphine.

I drove into his apartment complex and stopped the car in his designated car park.

"Here we are."

I got out of the car and got his wheel chair out. Even though he probably didn't need it the doctor recommended it for tonight. I walked around to the passenger door and helped him into the wheelchair. I could see he was struggling to stay awake so I didn't try to press conversation.

I wheeled him into the elevator and he told me it was on the 5th floor. We rode up the elevator in silence and I found that elevator music wasn't that bad. We got to his door and he was already falling asleep. I opened the door with the keys Alice had gone and got from his office and wheeled him into his room. It was a lovely apartment. Plainly decorated but still nice. A Beige couch was in the middle of the nice sized living room and a big plasma TV hung on the wall. I didn't take much notice of the rest of the apartment because I was to focused on getting him to his room and into bed. I opened the door into what I guessed was his bedroom and gasped as I saw the gorgeous big bed. It was humongous and had a red comforter on it and heaps of red and black pillows all over it. One thing I noticed was that he was a very tidy person or had Alice cleaned it while se was staying here secretly. I sighed and wheeled him up beside his bed. Oh no, he had fallen asleep and he didn't have any Pyjamas on! I didn't want him to sleep uncomfortably but I didn't want to undress him! Or did I? I smiled this could be fun. I slipped his arms out of his jacket that and started to unbutton his shirt. As I pulled it off I stared mesmerised at his bare chest. It was so muscled and hard. I just wanted to run my hands over it. I took my eyes off it and my heart came back to its normal speed. It started to become irregular again as I realised that I had to unbutton his pants. I started to pant as I bent down and my hands went to his belt. I unbuckled his belt and pulled it out. I groaned as I thought what this would normally entitle if he wasn't sleeping. I unbuttoned the buttons of his pants and moaned as I pulled them off. His thighs were so muscled and as I pulled them off lower something caught my eyes. His boxers had a big bulge in them. I gasped as I realised what it was, he was turned on in his sleep. Wow I thought I was good. I giggled and pulled of his pants. I kneeled down and took off his shoes and socks. At east his feet didn't smell He was bare now apart from the boxers, which still had the large bulge in them. I groaned again and stood up. Now I thought, how to get him in bed? I pulled back the covers of his big bed and put the wheel chair as close to the bed as possible. I lifted his legs onto the bed and hoped that it would make it easier. I put my arms under each of his armpits and hoped that it wasn't hurting his shoulder. I then tried to lift him but failed miserably. He was just too heavy for me. I sat down on the end of the bed, his legs still on the bed. I tried to think of what to do and was just about to go and ask for some help from a neighbour when I heard Edward cough. I looked up and saw him staring teasingly at me.

" I see you have a small problem Bella." He said tiredly.

"You're a bit heavy for me unfortunately." I truthfully told him.

"Well I think I can help you now." He pushed himself up and was just putting his ass onto the bed when he looked down and saw the bulge in his boxers. He blushed a dark red and I let out a small giggle.

"Seems I was a little turned on with you undressing me." He said obviously a little embarrassed.

"Yeah I guess you were, although I will admit I was to a bit." He smiled and sunk into the covers. I stood up and pulled the comforter up to his face and bent down and kissed his warm face. The feel of his skin against my lips sent a shiver up my spine and I quickly retreated.

"I will be over in the morning to check on you." I said then started to walk to the door.

"Please stay with me." He asked quietly and I stopped. I turned and looked over to him. I could see pleading in his eyes and knew I couldn't resist.

" Ok Edward I will go and sleep on the couch." The thought of sleeping in the same apartment as Edward made me feel all giddy and I wanted to scream out with excitement!

"No Bella, I wouldn't be a gentleman if I made you sleep on the couch."

"But Edward you can't sleep on the couch, you have just came out of hospital." I saw him smile and realisation dawned on me, he wanted me to sleep in his bed with him still in. Oh god that sounded amazing but I couldn't, I wasn't even specifically his girlfriend yet, even though I had told all the nurses and doctors I was.

"Please Bella, do it for me." I couldn't say no to him especially when he was talking in that incredibly husky sexy, voice of his. I moaned and walked around to the other side of his bed.

"Bella you can't wear that to bed." I gasped. No I was not going to get into bed with him in only my bra and panties.

"Bella, you can borrow one of my t-shirts, get one out from the top drawer from the cabinet next to you. I turned and saw a tall set of drawers and opened the first drawer and picked out a big grey t-shirt. I felt suddenly self-conscious as I slipped of my t-shirt and put on his big shirt. It felt warm against my tingling skin and it smelled of him. I breathed it in and sighed. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off. I pulled back the sheets and sunk into the warmness of his bed. It was so warm and soft and it felt like heaven to my tired arms and legs.

" Goodnight Bella." I smiled this was were I was supposed to be for tonight at least.

"Goodnight Edward." I sighed and drifted off into a restful slumber. Dreams of Edward flooding my mind.

**So I wouldn't mind being in the same bed as Edward right?**

**LOL hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!! Cause I might update more often if I get enough reviews!!**

**You know you love me XOxo GG**


	7. Bella likes cartoons!

**AN: Hey everyone!!**

**Sorry for the late update! I have been so busy this week with school and family business. Thanks for all your faithful reviews and I hope to update sooner this time. So enough from me. ENJOY!!!**

EPOV

I awoke to the warmth of something in my arms. I looked down and Bella's head was on my chest and my arms encircled her tiny body. I sighed, this had what I had wanted my whole life. My parent's relationship had been perfect and the love they shared with each other was what I had always been looking for. Bella was the one I wanted to spend my life with. Even though I had only known her for a couple of weeks I knew that I was falling in love with her, hard and fast. What if she didn't feel the same way about me? No she had to, she wouldn't have spend all that time at the hospital if she didn't! I felt her stir and looked down again at her beautiful face. She was gorgeous, even with bed hair she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was perfect. I watched as she strained her eyes open and looked up at me.

"Hello Beautiful." I said huskily.

"Good morning Edward." She said in her sweet as sugar voice.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you I did." At this she looked down and realised that she was straddled in my arms. She blushed brightly and I chuckled.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"I don't mind Bella, it is actually nice to finally have someone in my arms." It was true, ever since my old girlfriend Carol 2 years ago I hadn't held anyone this close and I knew I missed the feeling of being able to protect someone.

"So my dear what would you like for breakfast?" I asked in my most Victorian accent. She giggled and her whole face lit up making my heart start to beat irregularly.

" Well dear sir, I think that I would like a pancake actually." I laughed; she definitely was one of a kind.

"A pancake you say. Well I shall make you a pancake, the best pancake you have ever had!" She giggled and I bent down and kissed her forehead, her skin was soft against my lips and once again I found her blushing.

"Sir what may I ask was that for?" I chuckled. She was so innocent.

"To show you that for the first time in a long while I am actually happy to wake up." She blushed and lifted my arms off her.  
"Well then you'll be glad to know I feel the same way!" She answered to my absolute delight then moved over to the edge of the bed and jumped out. My heart did a double beat as I saw her in my t-shirt. It was baggy on her but wasn't long enough to cover her beautiful long legs. I could feel my erection getting the better of me and knew that I had to get away from her or I would do something I would regret.

"Bella do you mind waiting I want to have a shower first."

"Edward that's fine, I will just watch some TV."

I quickly got out of bed and raced past her not even looking back to see the probably surprised look on her face. I ran into the bathroom and banged the door shut. I lent against the door and waited for my breathing to go back to it's normal pace. I groaned, what was this women doing to me? I looked down at my boxers and moaned that's what she was doing to me. It was getting more prominent every time I thought of her and I knew I needed my release quickly. I quickly took off my boxers and walked into the shower and turned it on. As the cold water sprayed across my aroused body I shivered and my arousal died down. Ahh it wasn't fair I wanted her to fulfil my desire.

I stepped out of the cold shower and wrapped a towel around my naked hips. I ran my fingers through my dripping wet hair and walked over to the bathroom door. I could hear the sounds of a children's cartoon coming from the lounge and chuckled. She was one strange woman!

I opened the door and saw her look over at me. I heard her gasp and knew that she liked what she saw.

BPOV

Wow was I all I thought as Edward steeped out of the bathroom in only a short towel wrapped around his waist. Water was dripping down his gorgeous hard muscles. I watched a drop fall from his hair and run down his chest outlining his abs and disappearing underneath his towel. I gasped as my mind began to wander with thoughts and fantasies of what was down there. How I wanted to see it and touch it. I turned back to the silly cartoon I was watching not wanting to do something I might regret. I heard him sigh and walk into his bedroom; I groaned and lay down on the couch. What was he doing to me? I sat up a few minutes later when I heard the bedroom door open. I turned around and watched as he walked towards me. He had a tight black button up shirt on and some grey slacks on. Why did he have to be so gorgeous? I stood up and followed him into the kitchen. As he walked I lowered my eyes down to his ass and smiled. The slacks were tight against his butt and every time he took a step the pants would tighten even more against it. I moaned and saw him intake a breath. I knew he wanted me to but was I ready to go that far? I shuddered at the thought of sex ever since that horrible day I had always been afraid of it. Would Edward change that or would he make me more scared of it. No Edward would never do to me what 'he' had done to me.

EPOV

I noticed that Bella was quiet during breakfast. She ate quickly and didn't try to make conversation. I thought maybe she was still recovering from the sleepless weekend but it seemed that something was bothering her.

Had I done something wrong? I thought back to last night and this morning and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Why was she suddenly acting strange?

"Class starts in half an hour, we best be going." I said to her and she smiled a sweet little smile.

"Are you sure you're well enough to teach?" She asked in a motherly tone. I chuckled.

"I'm fine and I have a class to teach so we better get going or we will be late." I watched as she hoped down of the bar stool and walked over to the door.

"Do you mind if we stop at my dorm so I can get some clean clothes?"

I looked at her and saw that she had put on her clothes from last night. It wasn't as sexy as the sight of her in my top but she still made jeans look way hot! I groaned and looked back up at her face.

"Yeah sure, I think we have time." She turned and walked out the door and I quickly raced back into my room and picked up my brief case and ran out the door. I stopped to lock up the apartment and then walked briskly to the car.

BPOV

The car trip was uneventful and the silence was not as comforting as I had hoped. I knew he could sense that I wasn't myself at the moment but I didn't want to tell him yet and I knew he wouldn't push me to find out. I liked that about him, he never pushed. The silence continued and I wanted to say something but I knew that he would ask what was wrong. We pulled into the teacher's car park and he turned the car off and turned to look at me.

"What's wrong love?" I cringed at the word, I knew, well I thought I loved him but he didn't love me in return and he only wanted me for the sex. Didn't he?

"Nothing Edward." I said sadly and turned away from him. I opened the car door and walked quickly towards my dorm. Thoughts of what had happened 2 years ago running through my head. I scrummaged around my pocket for my key and once I had it quickly slid it into the lock and turned. I opened the door and saw my room tidier than when I had left it. Good old Alice. I chuckled and went over to my bed. I gasped at what I saw on it. A midnight blue bra and matching thong were laid out on the bed and next to them was a note. I quickly grabbed it and opened it up.

**B**

**These might come in handy tonight :)**

**-Alice**

I sat down on the bed and crumbled up the piece of paper. He only wanted sex doesn't he? And Alice knew it. That's the only thing guys ever wanted. I thought Edward might be different but he was like Mike in every way. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. No Edward wasn't like that. Men like Edward didn't do what Mike had done. Maybe things would be different this time. Edward would take it slow with me if I told him. Could I tell him? I stood up and wiped the tears from my cheeks and changed into new jeans and a loose blue blouse. I could tell Edward what Mike had done to me couldn't I?

EPOV

I watched the door as each student filed into the lecture hall. Nearly everyone turned to look at me with concern; obviously everyone had been told that I had been in hospital. I kept my eyes on the door and finally a swollen eyed Bella walked through the door. My heart wrenched as I realised that she had been crying. What had I done? Once again I would be distracted through a lecture. Not because of what she looked like today although the blue blouse she was wearing looked stunning on her but because I hated to see her sad. As she sat down in her usual seat she looked down at me and smiled at me. It was a forgiving sort of smile and I knew that it wasn't my fault that she was crying. That made me feel better but I still wanted to know why she was sad. I decided to ask her after class but I knew that I had to take it slow. I now could tell that Bella was very sensitive even though she didn't like to show it. The lecture went by uneventful and amazingly it made sense. I looked down at my watch and saw that the lecture was over.

"Class dismissed." I said happily and watched as the students filed out. I waited and saw that for once Bella had stayed behind. She walked down the stairs slowly and made it over to my desk.

"Bella baby what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing Edward, I'm just not feeling so well." I could tell that she was lying but I knew she didn't want me to push it.

"Ok sweet, lets get you home and I will make you my famous chicken soup." She chuckled and my face lit up with a smile. I couldn't handle my baby Bella being sad.

We walked hand in hand out the door towards my car and I sighed. This was the woman I wanted to spend my life with. Even though she didn't love me yet I knew that I loved her with all my being.

**Aww!! So what did Mike do to Bella? We will find out next chapter!! LOL so please review and give me your ideas on what you think Mike might have done!!**

**You know you love me XOxo GG**


	8. Edwards in love!

A**N: Hey everyone. So sorry for taking so long to get this out!! I was on a camp last week and this week has been crazy with Drama practice- we r doing oliver twist!! And orchestra rehearsals!!! Well anyway here is the chapter you ahave all been waiting for and i hope you love it!!!**

**Thankyou to all my faithful reviewers eand a big thankyou to jaimelotr4ever for your amazing review. i loved it!! LOL well enough from me. ENJOY!!!**

BPOV

"Oh God Edward."

"You liked it then" He smirked

"It was amazing!"

"I hope it wasn't to hot or spicy?"

"No it was delicious, that is the most amazing chicken soup I have ever tasted!" I assured him.

"That's good, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah much better." It was true; I was feeling way better about the whole situation.

"Edward I need to tell you something." This was it I was going to tell him the one secret I had never told anyone and the thing that had weighed on my mind every time a guy showed interest in me, for two years.

"What is it babe?" He asked worriedly.

"Umm this is really hard for me to say, I have never told anyone and it still hurts."  
"You can tell me anything sweetie."

"I know that's why I want to tell you this before we get further into our relationship. "Ok I'm all ears."

"Well two years ago." I paused

"It's ok honey, take your time." He said sweetly. I moved across the bed and sat in his lap. He pulled his warm arms around me and I knew I was safe.

"Two years ago I was dating this guy called Mike." I cringed as I said his name but I continued.

"All my friends said he was a jerk and I knew he was but I kept dating him because I thought he loved me." I felt tears fall down my cheeks but I didn't want to stop, I wanted to let it out after all years.

"We never got physical just a goodbye kiss or a longer kiss when we were in the mood but never touching or anything but one night he came into my apartment drunk. I was nervous because I knew how he got when he was drunk. He stumbled over to me and started kissing me forcefully. I tried to push him off but he kept screaming at me over and over again Whore, bitch. Slut." The tears were coming out in full force now, I was spluttering as I remembered all those horrible words coming out of his mouth.

"I tried to push him out the door but he picked me up and carried me forcefully to the bedroom, I didn't want to have sex with him but he wouldn't stop. He threw me on the bed and grabbed some rope out of his pocket ant tied me to the bed posts." Edward had wrapped his arms tighter around me and he was repeatedly kissing my hair and murmuring things that I couldn't interpret.

" He undressed me and stared at me with the most disgusting look I have ever seen. It wasn't love or lust it was hunger and anger and all these ugly emotions. He undressed then and started to touch me, I felt so violated as he touched my breasts and thighs. I was screaming repeatedly but he didn't care he just kept touching me. Every touch was like a sting and I was in such pain and I didn't want him to be my first. I had never imagined losing my virginity in this way, I always thought it would be slow and sensuous and out of love not anger. But I knew he wouldn't leave me alone unless he got a good fuck." I spat the word out and the tears poured out more.  
"Oh my baby." Edward murmured against my hair.

"He was just about to enter me and I could feel his repulsiveness against me when all of a sudden my friend Angela ran in. I screamed to her to help me and she ran forward and pushed him off me and started kicking him repeatedly until he was unconscious." I heard Edward sigh in relief and I knew that he would never do anything like that to me.

"Angela called the police and he was arrested but I never fully got it and you were the first guy I have dated or kissed since then. Mike is still n prison, it turned out that he had stolen drugs that night as well. I thought he loved me you know but all he wanted was sex and he never loved me."

"I love you" My heart stopped, had Edward just said he loved me? I turned my head to look up at him.

"I love you too Edward." It was true, I had never felt with anyone what I felt with Edward. He bent down and our lips made contact. It wasn't a passionate kiss it was slow and sensuous and it was full of love and devotion. It was perfect. He was perfect.

EPOV

"I love you" I wasn't surprised I said it, it was true and after what Bella had just told me, I knew that now was the time to tell her. How could such a beautiful person go through so much pain? It wasn't fair, but now she had me and I loved her. I would try and help her through it whatever it took.

"I love you too Edward." I was ecstatic when she said she loved me too. I loved her with my whole heart and to know she felt the same way made my heart leap with joy.

I bent my head down so that our lips met and we shared the most love filled kiss, it was one of those kisses that you just want to put away and be able to replay over and over again. She pulled away and I moaned at the loss of contact. She got off my lap and pulled my legs out so that I was lying flat on the bed. Where was she going with this? She then lay on top of me and started to kiss me. This kiss was more passionate and soon I was pushing my tongue against her bottom lip and she gladly gave me entrance and let me explore her gorgeous mouth. Our tongues started to do a dance of their own and she tasted amazing. I moaned as she put her arms around my neck and started to play with my hair. She groaned as I nibbled her lip. I let my arms snake around her waist and started to rub her back. She purred as I let my hands go lower down her back. It was the sexiest sound and it made me go even lower. I moved down to her stunning ass and rubbed it and occasionally squeezed it. She moaned loudly and I took my arms away and flipped us over so that I was on top. We started to grind against each other and by this time my erection was already very hard. She groaned as she felt it against her stomach and I pushed it harder against her. I moved my hands down and started to rub her thigh. She moaned and I could smell her arousal. It smelt so good.

BPOV

I felt his hard erection against my stomach and I maned loudly. I was so aroused and my panties were already dripping wet. It felt so good. He started to move his hand up my thigh and I moaned at the friction it was creating. I moved my hands up to rest on his chest and then moved them down and put them underneath his t-shirt. His abs felt amazing and I moved my hand up and down them. Oh God he was amazing. He groaned as I rubbed y hands lower towards his jeans.

"Oh Bella" He groaned as I put my hand under his jeans. I moaned as I felt his erection through hies boxers and he groaned as I started rubbing up and down it. I took my hands away and lifted them out of his jeans. I moved to his buttons and unbuttoned them. I pulled them down and he shook them off. I groaned as I saw his penis straining against his boxers. I smirked then wrapped my fingers against the elastic and pulled them down. His penis popped out and it was amazing, he was so big and beautiful. I groaned and put my hands around his long shaft and started pumping. He moaned as I went back and forth. He put his hands up to my breasts and I moaned as he started to knead them through the thin fabric. He started to unbutton my top and I started to rub faster. He groaned as I grabbed his balls and started massaging them with my fingers. I let go as he pulled my top over my head and then watched him as he stared fascinated at my bra.

"Hurry up and take it off" I groaned at him and he quickly complied. As soon as it was off he started kneading them with his hands. I groaned as he pinched one of my nibbles and then he surprised me by putting the other one in his mouth. I moaned as he scraped his teeth against it and increased the pressure on the other one.

"Edward.. God.. Oh" I moaned as he swapped nipples. I began rubbing his penis again and he groaned loudly as I increased the pace. I then to my amazement bent down and started to lick the tip of his penis. Oh God, it tasted amazing, the pre cum was tangy but sweet just like him and licked it up hungrily. He groaned as I took him into my mouth and started out lick and suck. He groaned loudly as I scraped my teeth along the edge of him and I groaned as I took him whole. He started to thrust into my mouth and he increased his pace on my breasts. I moaned as I felt my climax coming and then my whole body seized up and my orgasm came fast and hard, Edward thrust faster into my mouth and then he came, his hot liquid filling my mouth. I hungrily swallowed and licked my lips.

"Bella Babe that was amazing but now it's my turn to pleasure you." I gulped, was this what I thought it was. He ran his hands down my bare stomach and stopped at my jeans. He quickly unbuttoned them and started to pull them down, I hurriedly kicked them off and he stared lustfully at my soaking panties.

"So wet for me Bella." He moaned and quickly ripped my panties from my body. I groaned as he inserted a finger into me and started thrusting it in. I moaned as he inserted another finger and then started rubbing my clit.

"Edward Oh God" At this he started thrusting faster and I was almost about to orgasm again when he took his fingers out and thrust his tongue into me. The sensation was beyond anything I had ever felt. His tongue licked at thrust through my folds and as he licked my clit once again my body seized up and I came so hard that I was shacking. He lapped up all my cum up and swallowed it.

"Bella you are delicious." He said huskily.

He moved back up so we were face-to-face then he bent down and kissed me hard. I groaned, as I tasted myself on his lips. He pulled away and moved a little bit. I could feel his tip at my entrance and I didn't know what to think.

"Are you ready sweetheart?"

"Edward." I stammered.

"What is it Bella" He asked worriedly.

"I'm a virgin." I stated dumbly.

"I know Baby, that's why you are so tight, its ok babe I am too." I was shocked at this, I thought that a God like Edward would have had lots of girls, but this made it even more special that we were both each other's first.

"I'm ready babe." I said and he slowly entered me. I cringed at the pain and as he slowly got deeper it got worse. It hurt so badly but I didn't notice it that much as he kept murmuring "I love you." As he broke through my virginity I cried out through the pain but he quickly silenced it with a loving kiss. As he got deeper the pain lessened and soon I was looking for a release.

"Edward Faster." I groaned and he pushed harder in. I lifted my hips and he trusted into me even harder, it felt so good. I started to move my hips and he quickened his thrusts to match mine I groaned loudly as he touched my g-spot. He moaned as I did one last movement against him.

"God Edward!" I cried as the pleasure over took my body and my orgasm came hard milking his hot shaft. He kept thrusting into me harder and he cried out.

"Fuck Bella!" As his hot seed filled me.

He pulled out slowly and he crashed down onto me. Our sweaty naked bodies touching. He rolled off me and placed his warm arms around my waist.

"God Bella, that was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced."

"Fuck Edward that felt so good."

"I love you Bella." He said quietly.

"I love you Edward, with all of my heart." I replied tiredly.

I laid my head against his chest, and fell asleep to the sound of his sweet voice, singing a lullaby to me.

**AN: Did you love it!! I hope it made you feel all tingly!!! LOL**

**Please review!! I love to hear from you and if i have at least another 10 reviews I will write another chapter on sunday night!!! So review!!!**

**You know you love me XOxo GG**


	9. Bella's fantasies!

**AN: Hey Everyone, sorry about the late update but I have been super busy with school and sports! Well this is just a juicy lemon to make up for the lateness. Hope you enjoy!!!!**

BPOV

I sighed as I awoke to the glorious feeling of Edward's warm arms wrapped around my naked waist. Last night had been the most amazing night of my life and I knew that I loved him now more than I knew was possible to love anyone. I lifted my head and looked into his stunning emerald eyes that were wide open and shining with cheekiness.

"Good morning beautiful." He said huskily and I giggled like a young schoolgirl.

"Hello handsome." I replied sexily. His arms tightened around me and I could feel his erection against my back. Wow I thought it's because of me that he is so aroused. That made me fell good and I laughed.

"What are you laughing at love?" My heart swelled at the word love. I was so lucky to have such an amazing guy love me.

""Just at how obviously aroused you are." I answered cheekily

"Just one look at you babe gets me aroused." He replied just as cheekily.

I giggled and then quickly pushed his arms away and, instantly regretting it as the coldness inclosed around me. I hopped out of the bed and walked towards the door.

I heard Edward moan behind me and started walking faster.

"Baby don't do this to me, where are you going?" I smiled but continued walking eager to put my plan into action. Ever since the day that Edward had come home from the hospital and had, had that shower, I had fantasised about having one with him and now was the perfect time to make that fantasy a reality. I heard the bed creak as he got out and then heard his heavy footstep against the carpet as he followed me. I could tell he was getting closer as I neared the bathroom. I knew his scent as well as my own now, Peppermint with a hint of citrus from the shampoo he used and as he got closer the smell got stronger. I opened the bathroom door and as soon as I stepped into the room he wrapped his arms around me and picked me off the ground. I screamed a very girly scream and he whirled me around and around. I started to giggle and he put me down.

"What are you doing to me Bella?"

EPOV

I followed her to the bathroom. Her gorgeous ass on full view making me very hard. I didn't know what she planed to do but I hoped it had something to do with making me cum. After last night I couldn't wait to make Bella scream my name again and again.

As I stepped into the bathroom behind her I decided I couldn't wait any longer and I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her stunning naked waist. Her magnificent breasts brushed against my arm and I groaned and started to twirl her around and around. She started to giggle her sweet innocent giggle and I put her down, knowing I had to have her now.

"What are you doing to me Bella?"

"I don't know Edward, what am I doing to you?" She said in a very sexy husky voice.

"This is what you're doing to me sweet Bella." I turned her around and took her hand and placed it on my rock hard cock. I groaned at the contact and she moaned in answer. I took my hand away but she kept hers there and started to rub up and down my erect shaft. I moaned and started to thrust my hips against her hand. Bella was not so innocent anymore. I groaned as she increased her rhythm and started thrusting harder against her hand.

"Baby I'm gonna cum." I grunted at her. She took her hand away and I moaned at the loss of contact but to my amazement she got down on ter her knees and put my cock in her warm mouth. I moaned as she licked my whole length with her tongue and groaned loudly when her teeth scrapped against it. It felt so damn good.

"Cum for me baby." She said as she licked the tip of my cock, lapping up the pre- cum that was already there. As soon as she said that my whole body seized up and pleasure rippled through me as I came fast and hard into her gorgeous mouth. I moaned as she licked my cock and swallowed all of my seed.

BPOV

His sweet, tangy cum filled my mouth and I swallowed it eagerly. He tasted so good. I stood up and walked towards the shower. I opened the glass door and then turned towards him.

"Coming?" I said and lifted my eyebrows suggestively. I turned back around and stepped into the shower. I moved to the far side and smiled eagerly as he followed. As he stepped into the shower I reached out and turned the tap to warm. Cold water squirted out onto the tiled floor just narrowly missing him. I waited till it heated up and then went and stood under the warm spray. The water cascaded down my body making my nipples harden as it sprayed over my breasts. I heard Edward moan and I knew he had seen it.

"Baby come wash me please." I asked him in my innocent voice but I knew I was far from innocent now. Now I knew what it felt like to be pleasured by a man and I now knew how to give pleasure.

"My pleasure darling."

EPOV

I quickly reached up and grabbed some body wash from the soap holder. I lathered it onto my wet hands and placed my hands on her warm intoxicating skin. I rubbed it across her shoulders and down her back. I loved the purrs and moans she made, as I got lower down her back.

I was already fully aroused just one look at the water cascading down her succulent breasts had made me go rock hard. I continued washing down her back and was soon at her stunning ass. I put more soap onto my hands and placed my hands onto her ass. I rubbed across her cheeks softly then a bit rougher. Her moans were music to my ears. I left her ass and placed my hands onto her breasts.

BPOV

I moaned loudly as his soft big hands kneaded my breasts. He increased his speed and I started to purr in pure delight. I leaned back into and put my hands behind me and onto his stunning ass. As I rubbed his ass and he kneaded my breasts we started to grind against each other. The rhythm created a hot friction and I knew I needed him now.

"God Edward I want you." I cried out as he pinched my nipples.

'You already have me baby."

"No I want you."

"What do you want me for baby?"

"Edward I want you inside me." I cried out loudly.

"Your wish is my command."

He took one hand from my breasts; I turned around slightly and saw him lathering up his cock. I had no Idea what he was doing but it looked good.

"Mmm" I purred.

"Turn around baby."

I quickly obeyed. As I turned around I felt his rock hard cock against my bum hole. What was he doing?

"Ready baby?" He asked huskily. I nodded and then he placed his hands onto my hips and thrust his cock into my ass.

"Fuck Edward!" I cried out in pure ecstasy.

He thrust harder into me and I knew last night had just been the start of a type of pleasure I had never ever experienced.

"Harder Edward!" I screamed out.

He quickly complied and thrust his cock harder and faster into my throbbing hole. God I didn't know pleasure could feel so good. He pulled my hips harder towards him and I felt his balls slap against my ass.

"Fuck Bella!" He grunted and filled me with his warm seed.

'Edward!" I screamed and came onto his hand, which had miraculously moved to my centre. He stayed inside me but took his hand away and I heard him licking up my juices.

"God Bella, you taste so good."

He pulled out and I instantly missed the feeling of him inside me.

"The waters going cold Bella, we better wash you off." I laughed, I hadn't even realised that the water was still going I was to distracted by Edward slamming his rock hard cock into me. I turned around and washed the soap of my back as Edward sucked my nipples and made me cum again, screaming his name.

I turned the tap off and opened the shower door.

"You want to dry me off baby."

"Your going to kill me Bella." I grinned cheekily and stepped out of the shower. Edward followed quickly.

**AN:Hope you enjoyed!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! **


	10. Dean Buckley needs a caffeine fix

**AN: Hey everyone! **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews for last chapter!! Sorry for the late update but we just found out my dad has cancer so it has been a stressful 2 weeks!!**

**But enough from me. Enjoy!!**

BPOV

I sat in the dean's office on Monday morning impatiently tapping my hand on my crossed legs. He had left me waiting while he went off to get a coffee, not even asking me if I wanted one. I had decided that if I wanted a real relationship with Edward I would have to not risk his job. So here I sat in the deans office waiting to tell him that I had to change classes. I didn't want to do it but I knew I had to for both of us. Finally after what seemed ages I heard the door being opened, I turned around and saw the old dean walking towards me.

"Thankyou for waiting Miss Swan, I'm a right mess without my coffee."

"That's fine Mr Buckley." I answered in my pretend polite voice.

"So what may I help you with?" He asked as he sat down in his crappy office chair.

I sat up straight and uncrossed my legs trying to prepare myself for what I dreaded asking.

"Well the thing is sir I was wondering if I could be moved to another last year English literature class?"

"And why would that be? He asked suspiciously.

The speech I had prepared about liking a boy in the class totally went out of my head and I found myself telling him almost the whole truth.

"Well you see, I have started to have feelings for my professor and so I think it would be best for both of us if I left his class. I know he doesn't feel the same way but it would be best for me. "

"Ahh I see, it is very brave of you, Miss Swan to tell me the truth and because of that I will definitely see if I can pull some strings and get your class changed." At those words I wanted to cry, I didn't want to leave his class but I knew it was for the best and it meant we could spend more time together.

"Thankyou Mr Buckley" I said and stood up to leave.

"Miss Swan, it's none of my business but don't worry about him not feeling the same way about you, you will find someone who does."

"Thankyou Dean Buckley." I turned and walked out of his office, closing the door behind me. I had already found the one who feels the same way about me as I do about him but I can't tell anyone.

EPOV

I walked into the lecture hall and looked up to where Bella usually sat. She wasn't there. My heart started to beat faster, where was she? She had left my apartment this morning saying she wanted to get a change of clothes but she hadn't said she wouldn't be at class. What if something bad had happened to her? No Edward she's fine maybe she is just late I thought to myself. I walked over to my desk and sat down.

"Good morning class, I hope you have all had a good weekend, but now I have to ruin your good moods and give you your essay results." I heard half of the class groan. Most of the groaners were actually the ones who had done well but they didn't know that yet. I called out their names one by one and they came and collected their papers. I saw some smiles and some very agitated looks. The joys of being an English Literature student. For the rest of the lesson we discussed the essay and why some failed and why some passed. It went quickly but a through it I still had a nagging feeling that something was wrong with Bella. I looked down at my watch and saw it was time to finish. I dismissed the class then quickly pulled out my phone to see if I had any messages from Bella. As soon as I flipped it open it vibrated showing a message from Bella. I sighed with relief and opened the text.

"Professor Cullen, I have been a very bad girl and I missed class, I think you shud cum home and punish me." I was rock hard by the time I finished reading the text and I knew I had to get home asap.

BPOV

I pushed send and the txt was now on its way to Edward. Now time to get prepared. If I knew Edward he would be on his way as soon as he read it. I went into his bathroom and stripped down to my lacy red bra and thong. I put my overnight bag onto the counter by the sink and pulled out the skimpy red and black pleated miniskirt. I pulled it on and giggled as I saw it only covered half my ass. I pulled out the small white tie on top and realised that it was to small to cover my bra. I unclasped my bra and let it fall to the ground. I pulled on the tie top and tied it at my breasts. I looked at it in the mirror and was very pleased to see it showed the bottom of my breasts. I pulled on a white little jacket that had a school crest on it and put on a cute little red and black tie then posed sexily in front of the mirror. Something wasn't quite right. I pulled out the last item. Black lacy knee high socks. I sat up on the counter and pulled them up slowly enjoying the feeling of them against my hot skin.

I hoped of the counter and looked in the mirror. Perfect! Now my hair I thought. I pulled my hair into two schoolgirl pigtails and tied them with cute red ribbons. Now for the final touch. I slipped on some hot 5-inch red stilettos that just said 'fuck me'! Now I was ready. I walked out of the bathroom and went into Edward's bedroom. I was happy he had given me a spare key cause this would be so fun and it would mean he would be in a good mood when I told him that I had moved classes. I grabbed a pencil off the bedside table and lay down in the middle of the bed. One leg draped over the other. I placed the pencil in my mouth in a very sexy way and kept my eyes on the door waiting expectantly for Edward to get home. Home, that was what his apartment felt like now. We had, had sex on nearly every available surface over the weekend so I guess I could consider it home now. I shivered in anticipation as I heard his keys in the front door. Here comes professor Cullen!

EPOV

I quickly unlocked the door to my apartment. I slammed the door behind me and walked quickly towards the bedroom. I had a feeling that was where she would be.

I walked around the corner of the hall and there in the middle of my bed was the sexiest sight I had ever seen. My Bella spread out in a very naught outfit with such a small skirt that I got a good look at her small red thong. I groaned and my erection started to strain very uncomfortably against my pants.

"Miss Swan why weren't you in class today." I said in my professor tone.

She looked up at me and batted her eyelashes and bit her lip. Causing my cock to go very hard.

"I'm sorry professor, I didn't feel like it."

"You didn't feel like it, that's not a very good excuse, I think I might have to punish you" I continued the role-play.

"Oh please professor, punish me." She replied innocently.

I unbuttoned my shirt and started walking towards the bed. I pulled her legs down so that she was laying flat out for me.

"I think you need a spanking Miss swan." She moaned loudly and I smirked. I pulled the shirt off my shoulders and let it fall to the ground.

"Turn over onto your stomach Miss swan." I continued.

BPOV

I obediently flipped over onto my stomach. I felt his warm hands run up my thighs. I moaned as he cupped my bum cheeks under the short skirt.

"Miss Swan I don't think this outfit would be appropriate for my class!"

"Don't you professor, I thought you would like it?"

"I might but I don't think anyone else would appreciate it the same way, so I will have to remove it." He removed his hands from under the skirt and started to tug at the elastic. I groaned as he ripped it off.

"Now for your punishment!"

I cried out as his hand struck the bare flesh of my ass. As the pain subsided I found myself actually enjoying the feeling as he struck again.

"One more baby." He struck one more time and I groaned as I was left with the pleasure of his strikes.

He quickly flipped me over and ripped off my thong. He pulled of his pants and I moaned as I saw that he had gone commando.

He picked my legs up and placed his rock hard cock at my entrance.

"This is your punishment baby."

Just as I felt the tip of his cock inside me I heard the most annoying sound.

"Edward it's Alice let me in!!!" She screeched. I groaned. What was Alice doing here?

EPOV

I heard the screeching of my younger sister just, as I was about to have the best sex ever. Why did she always have to come at the most inconvenient times? I stood up and hurriedly threw on my trousers. They were very uncomfortable seeing as I still had a hard on.

"Coming Alice." I called out.

"Sorry baby, but I don't want to keep her waiting.

I ran out of the room towards the front door hoping that Bella would get herself a bit more presentable.

I opened the front door and was amazed to find not only Alice but also Jasper, Emmet and my mother and father. What the heck were they doing here?

**Sorry to leave you hanging but I felt like being mean for once!!**

**Please review, it brightens up my day and I definitely need brightening up at the moment!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Emmett's depressed!

**AN: Hey everyone. Thank-you for your prayers an well wishes for my dad. He is doing well and starts chemo this week! I was in a good mood so I thought I would update again in only one day!! It's short but has great family drama!!**

**Enjoy!!**

EPOV

_I opened the front door and was amazed to find, not only Alice but Jasper, Emmett and my mother and father. What the heck were they doing here?_

"Edward! I've missed you so much!" Alice practically screamed as she rushed forward and put her tiny arms around me.

"I've missed you too sis." I replied quietly as I wrapped my arms around her.

After what seemed like an hour she finally let go and walked past me to the couch.

"Nice to see you bro." Emmett said as he came and hit me on the back so hard that I nearly fell over.

"Nice to see you to Emmett." I replied as he also walked over and sank onto the couch.

"Hey Edward." Jasper awkwardly said then went and sat next to Alice in the little space Emmett had left him.

"Edward honey, how are you?" My sweet mother Esme said as she pulled me into a soft embrace. Oh how I missed her.

"I'm good mom, I've missed you so much."

"Oh sweetie, I've missed you too." We pulled apart and she went and sat on the other couch.

"How have you been my boy?" My father Carlisle said uncomfortably as he awkwardly shook my hand. We had never been that close, he had always been at work when I was home so we never had a very good relationship.

"I'm going great, thanks dad." He let go of my hand and went and sat down by Esme.

I turned around and went and sat down in my armchair.

"So what's up?" I asked nervously.

"Well Edward, the thing is." Carlisle started.

"The thing is, we got a call from the dean this morning and he told us that one of his students had come in and told him that they had feelings for you." I sucked in a breath, Bella wouldn't have told him would she?

"That's interesting." I said in what I hoped was an, 'I don't know what the heck you are on about' tone.

"Yes well then we got a call from Alice who just wanted to see how we were and we asked her if she had noticed anything while she was down here. Because she has such a big mouth she told us the whole story, now I would like to know why you would put your job in such jeopardy over a student?" I groaned. Stupid Alice and her big mouth, now my parents knew everything.

"Because I love her!" I found myself answering. Nearly everyone in the room gasped. Especially Alice.

BPOV

Because I love her!" I heard Edward say to his family. I wanted to cry. He had just told his family that he loved me and that he didn't care that his job was in jeopardy.

I had been listening to the whole conversation from Edwards's bedroom and I didn't think it was the right time for me to come out and be introduced to the family as Edward's girlfriend. I had changed into one of Edwards tops and his sweatpants because I had left my clothes in the bathroom and I didn't think that the outfit I was wearing at the time was appropriate for meeting the parents.

"But your job and your name." I heard his what I thought was his father continued.

"You think my job and name is more important than the woman I love?" Edward replied. I couldn't believe that he was standing up to his father for me.

"Well no, but she's only a student!" His father stuttered.

"Yes but she's only 3 three years younger than me and when she has graduated at the end of the year she will be free to be with me." Free to be with Edward was the greatest thought in the world.

"That's true son but what if you get caught between now and then, student, professor relationships are completely forbidden."

"I'm not his student anymore." I amazingly found myself saying as I walked into the living room. I saw six pairs of eyes look up at me and was quite overwhelmed.

"Bella!!" Alice screamed as she stood up and ran over to me.

"Hey Ali." I replied calmly.

"Bella what do you mean your not my student anymore?" Edward asked anxiously.

Alice let me go and turned and went and sat down again.

All eyes were still on me as they waited for an answer.

"Edward this morning I went and saw the dean, that's why I wasn't in class. I asked him to change my class so that you won't lose your job." I said it calmly but my heart was hammering so hard.

"Oh Bells, you didn't have to do that." Edward said

"Yes Edward I did because I love you so much." I replied as tears started to run down my cheeks.

EPOV

"Yes Edward I did because I love you so much." Tears started to run down my beautiful Bella's face. I can't believe she had changed classes. I loved her being in my class but one the other hand I knew it was probably for the best. She had done it for me because she loved me. I stood up and walked towards her. I smiled and took her into my arms. I picked her up and swung her around!

"Edward put me down.' She shrieked. I laughed and put her down and turned so that we were both facing my family.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is my family."

"Edward I know all of your family." Bella giggled as she hit me playfully.

"But they don't know you as my girlfriend." I replied cheekily.

"Hello again Bella." My mother said sweetly as she came over and gave Bella a quick hug.

"Hello Esme, so nice to see you again." Bella replied politely.

"Bella that was a very smart move of you to make and I think that in the long run it will be the best for both of you." Carlisle said but made no move to come and greet Bella.

"So I see our FBI act worked" Emmett continued as I put my arm protectively around Bella's waist.

"Yes it did Emmett but I don't think I've been so embarrassed in my whole life." Bella said nearly angrily. Emmett's laughter boomed throughout my apartment and I'm sure I heard a glass break.

"So Emmett where is Rosalie?" Rosalie was Emmett's fiancé and nearly everywhere she went Emmett followed like an obedient puppy. Emmett's laughter died down and he seemed to instantly go all depressed.

"She's in Paris on a business trip and I wasn't allowed to go." He replied sadly.

"Oh that's a shame, when is the wedding?" His mood improved as soon as I said the word wedding.  
"In 2 months!! July 2nd!"

"Well now that we have my love life sorted how about we go out for dinner?"

"Great idea Edward." Carlisle said.

Everyone who was sitting stood up and turned to walk to the door. Bella turned to me and whispered in my ear.

"Babe I'm just going to go get dressed, you go have dinner with your family, I'll stay here and wait for you and when you get home we can finish what we started before we got interrupted." She purred and I found myself hardening again.

"That sounds amazing sweetie but you can come and have dinner with us."

"No it's ok, I'm not feeling so good and I just need a rest."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Edward go have a great time with your family."

I felt bad about leaving her here by herself but if she didn't feel up to it I didn't want to push her into anything. I bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead then walked to the door.

"Babe I want you in the exact same position when I get home." I chuckled as she blushed; I closed the door and turned to see all my family in my father's big range rover. I couldn't wait to get back home!

**An: Hope you enjoyed!!**

**Review if you want as quick an update!!**


End file.
